


Smells like teen spirit

by risowator, SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Нейт</b>
</p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div><b>Рэй</b><div>
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div><b>Брэд</b><div>
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	Smells like teen spirit

**Author's Note:**

> **Нейт**
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Рэй**
> 
> **Брэд**

\- Хей, Нейт, подвезти? – Рэй почти по пояс высунулся из окна раздолбанного джипа.  
Нейт стоял и ждал школьного автобуса, ежась и поднимая воротник куртки. Сегодня было прохладно, с океана дул промозглый ветер и моросил дождь.  
\- Если вам по пути.  
\- Нам по пути, - Рэй оглянулся на Брэда за рулем.  
Нейт сел в машину. Рэй жевал жвачку, надувая пузыри и с шумом их лопая, болтал об учителях, уроках, общих знакомых, последних темах дискуссионного клуба, девчонках и еще о куче тем. Нейт не успевал за ним, поэтому ограничивался короткими: "Да, нет, забавно".  
\- Слушай, Нейт, ты ведь рубишь в физике?  
\- Немного.  
\- Да ладно, не прикидывайся. Я знаю, что ты там гений. Нам проект задали, а я пас. От Брэда помощи не дождешься, он стопроцентный гуманитарий. Но без очков, но зато еврей, хотя обычно евреи больше по математике, а он по истории…  
Нейт моргнул.   
\- Так что ты хочешь? Чтобы я помог тебе в проекте?  
\- Да, посмотришь его? Заедем к нам… ко мне. Это ненадолго.  
\- Ненадолго? Хорошо, я только маме позвоню, - Нейт вытащил телефон.

Они свернули и ехали по району, который Нейту был незнаком. Судя по неказистым домам, район это был явно не для богатых и даже не для среднего класса. Наконец, Брэд притормозил возле очередного обшарпанного дома. Они вылезли из машины.   
\- Рэй, ты опять хлопаешь дверями. Однажды ты хлопнешь, и что-нибудь нахрен отвалится.  
\- Да ладно, чувак! Эта крошка еще нас переживет.   
Они зашли в дом. Нейт в таких домах не бывал, может, только в кино их и видел. Разбросанная одежда, грязная посуда - все это чередовалось в странной последовательности с островками чистоты. Около дивана, кажется, даже был вымыт пол, только на одном этом узком пространстве.   
\- Можешь не разуваться.  
Брэд кивнул в сторону дивана. Нейт осторожно присел. Рэй ходил по комнате, гремел кружками и развил активную деятельность. Но что-то было не так. Брэд и Рэй пару раз переглянулись и Нейт почувствовал, будто что-то изменилось. Теперь они не были просто парнями, пригласившими одноклассника в гости. Они словно вышли на задание, на охоту. Движения Рэя стали плавными, он кружил вокруг дивана. Брэд медленно подошел и опустился рядом. Нейт занервничал. Он вдруг четко осознал, что совсем не знает их, что он в чужом доме со странными парнями. И что это опасно. 

\- Рэй, я не очень понимаю, что ты все-таки от меня хочешь? Зачем ты меня сюда позвал? Не думаю, что тебе нужна моя помощь с проектом.  
Рэй заулыбался.   
\- Брэд, он не понимает.  
\- Ну, так объясни ему, - Брэд закинул одну руку на спинку дивана.  
\- Нейт, детка, - Рэй приблизился и наклонился над сидящим Нейтом, - мы тебя сейчас будем трахать. Два члена в одну задницу, сечешь?  
Глаза Нейта округлились и паника захлестнула волной. Надо бежать, сейчас же, но он не знает этот район, а ведь мама говорила ему не ходить с незнакомыми людьми, а что если он закричит, услышат ли соседи, вряд ли, они тут все, скорее всего, пьяные... Мысли Нейта метались, наскакивая одна на другую. Брэд придвинулся ближе, внимательно посмотрел в глаза.  
\- Рэй шутит.  
\- Нихрена! Мы же будем его трахать?  
\- Нейт, успокойся, мы не сделаем тебе ничего плохого, - Брэд говорил ровным спокойным голосом, но Нейту становилось еще страшнее.  
\- Да ладно, Нейт, все будет охуенно! Два члена в одной заднице, что может быть лучше. Правда, у Брэда такой размер, что он один за два идет. Так что, строго говоря, у тебя будет три члена в заднице.  
Губы Нейта побелели.  
\- Рэй, заткнись. А то тебе придется трахать бездыханное тело. Он же в обморок сейчас хлопнется.  
\- Нейт, водички? Или чаю?  
\- Я не хочу. Мне надо домой, - Нейт попытался встать с дивана, но тяжелая рука Брэда опустилась ему на грудь.  
\- Сидеть.

А потом Брэд его поцеловал. Нейт, конечно же, никогда не целовался с парнями, у него и с девчонками опыта в поцелуях было немного. Но то, как его целовал Брэд, засовывая ему язык в рот, полностью забирая контроль, от всего этого у Нейта перехватило дыхание. И он вдруг с ужасом осознал, что ему это очень и очень нравится. Он даже не знал, что было хуже – то, что Брэд целовал против его воли или то, что Нейту это казалось потрясающим. Он отдавался ощущениям, почти не осознавая, что его вздернули вверх, сняли с него рубашку. Где-то на заднем фоне он слышал звук раскладываемого дивана, наверное, это делал Рэй, потому что Брэд все еще не прекращал его целовать, стискивать задницу, сжимать через джинсы, гладить рукой по вставшему члену. У Нейта кружилась голова и было четкое ощущение нереальности происходящего. Потом его повалили на диван. И всего стало слишком много – рук, которые ловко снимали с него джинсы, горячего дыхания с запахом фруктовой жвачки, это, кажется, целовал Рэй, он делал это нежнее и не с таким напором как Брэд, влажные прикосновения языков к его коже. Нейт закрыл глаза и закусил нижнюю губу, а когда Рэй стал облизывать его член, его словно подбросило и он протяжно и как-то жалобно застонал. 

Рэй сосал его член, а Брэд целовал шею, грудь, прикусывал соски. Нейт почувствовал, как палец Рэя кружит вокруг его ануса, он дернулся, но Брэд прижал е го к дивану. Рэй проталкивал в него влажный палец, поворачивал внутри. И Нейту стало безумно стыдно, что он лежит, раздвинув ноги, голый перед двумя парнями. Он зажмурился, сжал зубы, из уголков глаз потекли слезы.  
\- Рэй… Рэй, тормозни, у нас тут истерика.   
Рэй лег рядом с ним.   
\- Нейт, Нейти, ну ты чего, - Рэй гладил его по щекам, вытирал слезы, легко целовал в губы, в глаза, в нос, - Нейт, мы не сделаем тебе ничего плохого. Тебе будет хорошо, Нейт. Просто расслабься.   
Брэд медленно водил рукой по члену Нейта, возбуждение, как ни странно, не спадало, а кажется, становилось еще сильнее.   
\- Тебе будет хорошо, Нейт, обалденно хорошо, - голос Рэя был успокаивающий, с мягким южным акцентом.   
Он гладил Нейта по груди, по плечам, спускался вниз, разводил шире ноги. А Брэд проталкивал в него скользкие пальцы.   
\- Тише, тише, все хорошо, ты такой красивый, так вкусно пахнешь… карамельками, - Рэй водил носом в его волосах, щекотал и покусывал ухо. – Такой сладкий…   
Брэд осторожно двигал пальцами, задевая что-то внутри, от чего Нейта выгнуло, он распахнул глаза и застонал.   
\- Попал, - Рэй усмехнулся и сполз ниже, снова начиная сосать. 

Нейту было жарко, он пытался то ли оттолкнуть голову Рэя, то ли придвинуть ближе к себе. Рэй приподнялся на руках, развел ноги Нейта, одну закидывая на плечо. И начал вставлять и, судя по ощущениям, это были явно не пальцы. Нейт снова заметался, пытаясь вырваться.   
\- Нейт, расслабься, - это был тихий, глубокий голос Брэда, - смотри на меня, дыши, не зажимайся, будет больнее.   
Нейт как в гипнозе уставился в серые с расширенными зрачками глаза Брэда и чувствовал, как Рэй входит глубже в него. Было не очень приятно, стыдно, но тянуло отдаться этому, как упасть, как прыгнуть с обрыва.   
\- Офигеть, какой ты узкий! Какой классный! Ох, Нейт, ты что-то! – Рэй шептал срывающимся голосом и двигался уже назад, потом снова вперед, меняя угол проникновения и снова попадая по той точке внутри, от которой Нейта прошивало наслаждением.   
Нейт стонал в голос, хватался за острые плечи Рэя, прогибался и сам насаживался на член. 

\- Брэд, хочешь?  
Рэй вынул и переместился в сторону. Брэд закинул ноги Нейта себе на плечи, фиксируя, не давая шевельнуться и, медленно растягивая, начал вставлять. Размер у него был действительно больше, чем у Рэя, Нейт это почувствовал сразу.   
\- Эй, ты там поосторожнее! Добавь смазки.  
\- Обойдусь без твоих советов. Займи рот.  
И Рэй занял, снова облизывая и заглатывая член Нейта. И этого Нейт уже не смог вынести. Он запрокинул голову, издавая какие-то ужасно непристойные, по мнению Нейта, звуки зажмурил глаза и кончил прямо в рот Рэю.   
Рэй засмеялся, а Брэд медленно вышел из него и аккуратно уложил на диван. Нейт лежал, закрыв глаза. Он слышал, как Брэд с неожиданной нежностью в голосе позвал: "Иди сюда»".

Рэй переполз на другую сторону и улегся на спину, его мягкие волосы щекотали голое плечо Нейта. Они целовались, потом Рэй стал дышать чаще, стонать, требовать "еще" и "сильнее", перемежая это захлебывающимися "да, Брэд, да-да" и толкаясь влажной макушкой в плечо Нейта. Рэй схватил его руку и сунул в рот, облизывая и кусая пальцы. Нейт не хотел видеть, что там происходит, но он чувствовал это всем телом, как Брэд сильно и глубоко трахает Рэя. Он словно имел их обоих, так остро Нейт воспринимал ощущения Рэя.   
Нейт не знал, сколько прошло времени. Он все еще был с закрытыми глазами, когда сквозь вскрики и стоны уловил еле слышное Брэдовское "Рэй". Они затихли. 

Рэй повозился и привалился затылком к боку Нейта.   
\- Вот это я понимаю хорошая ебля! Брэд, дружище, кинь сигареты.   
\- Рэй, сколько раз я тебе говорил, не курить в постели?  
\- Ну ладно тебе, зануда, сегодня у нас праздник, - Рэй щелкнул зажигалкой, выдыхая дым. – Эй, Нейт?  
Нейт наконец открыл глаза, словно вывалился из параллельного мира. Этот мир пах сексом, дымом и отражался в огромных золотисто-карих зрачках Рэя.   
\- Ты как? Задница не болит?  
\- Не знаю.   
\- Да, чувак, хорошо тебя приложило. Первый раз он всегда такой. Не-за-бываемый, - Рэй негромко засмеялся.   
Брэд встал с кровати, натянул джинсы, прошел на кухню. Он чем-то гремел и хлопал дверью холодильника.   
\- Рэй, хорош до него докапываться. На, жри, - Брэд поставил тарелку с сэндвичами.  
\- Завтрак в постель! Я не верю своим глазам, дружище!  
Рэй набросился на сэндвичи так, будто он голодал месяцами. 

Нейт вдруг вспомнил, что лежит голый и начал судорожно искать одежду и натягивать на себя.   
\- Эй, погоди, Нейти, как на счет второго захода?  
\- Тебе мало что ли? – Брэд усмехнулся, - Дожевывай и я тебя еще раз трахну.  
\- А его?   
\- Ему пока хватит, - Брэд взъерошил волосы Нейта.  
\- Тогда потом.   
Нейт оделся, застегнувшись махом на все пуговицы на рубашке, даже на первую и теперь ему давило под горлом.  
\- Мне нужно домой.   
\- Что вот так сразу? А физика?   
Нейт встал, поморщился, задница все-таки болела.  
\- Как отсюда добраться до автобуса?  
\- Мы тебя отвезем.   
Брэд и Рэй оделись. Нейту почему-то подумалось, что так быстро одеваются, наверное, только в армии. 

 

* * *   
На обратном пути Рэй подпевал радио, иногда оборачиваясь назад. Нейт смотрел в окно.   
Они доехали до дома Нейта. Брэд остался в машине, а Рэй вышел.   
\- Ну, Нейт, - Рэй легким движением заправил Нейту светлую прядь за ухо, - я надеюсь, ты еще зайдешь к нам в гости?  
\- Я… тебе все-таки нужна моя помощь с физикой?  
\- Вот именно! С физикой, математикой и биологией.  
\- Ты такой отстающий ученик? – Нейт улыбнулся.  
\- Ужасно отстающий.  
\- Хорошо, помогу, - Нейт развернулся, собираясь уходить.  
\- Эй, а поцеловать старину Рэй-Рэя на прощанье?  
Он неловко обнял Рэя, ткнувшись ему носом куда-то в висок. Рэй глубоко вдохнул.  
\- Пахнешь ты все-таки офигенно!  
Брэд усмехаясь, наблюдал за ними из машины.  
\- До завтра, Рэй.  
Нейт ушел в дом. Рэй еще какое-то время постоял, докуривая, а потом пружинистой походкой, пританцовывая, пошел к машине.  
\- Ну что, куда сейчас? К Поуку? Развлечемся?  
\- Не много тебе на сегодня развлечений? - Брэд, взвизгнув тормозами, газанул.  
\- Эй, полегче с нашей крошкой!  
\- Это моя крошка.   
И машина скрылась за поворотом.

* * *   
\- Натаниэль! – позвала мама, - тебе какой-то Рэймонд звонит, говорит, он из школы.  
Нейт кубарем скатился по лестнице к телефону, по дороге размышляя, как Рэй узнал его домашний номер. Мама немного удивилась, вроде бы, звонила не девушка, чтобы так нестись, но решила, что потом поговорит с сыном о его новых друзьях.  
\- Алло? – неуверенно ответил Нейт.  
\- Натаниэль, детка, - протянул в трубке знакомый голос.   
Он хотел поправить имя, но рядом была мама, поэтому он зажал у рта трубку и тихо спросил, что им нужно. Да, он был уверен, они там вдвоем.  
\- Я тут слышал, за городом будет туса, парад какой-то. Твой отец вроде ж военный, вы просто обязаны туда поехать.   
Нейт коротко угукнул в ответ.   
\- Так вот, ты туда не поедешь, а останешься дома на выходные и мы будет готовить задание по физике, - Рэй заржал, - по физике соединяющихся деталей, поршни, знаешь, сопротивление, смазка...  
\- Да, но я не уверен...  
\- Нейт, - это был уже голос Брэда.  
\- Да?  
\- Скажи сейчас громко: «Я забыл, что нам нужно подготовить этот проект к понедельнику».  
\- Ч-что?  
\- Говори.  
\- Ой, я совсем забыл про проект...  
\- Бля, Нейт! - трубку перехватил Рэй, - к понедельнику!  
\- Понедельник?! Черт, к понедельнику!  
\- Ты же мне поможешь, Рэймонд? – суфлировал Рэй.  
\- Ты же мне поможешь, Рэй..монд?  
\- Молодец, Нейти. Ну, тогда пока. Организовывай и жди, - Рэй отключился.   
Нейт придумал еще несколько слов, чтобы продолжить спектакль и попрощался с воображаемым собеседником.

* * *   
В субботу Нейт был как на иголках. Он обложился учебниками, хотя давно сделал все уроки и проекты. Родители еще раз спросили, поедет ли он с ними, но Нейт, нервно грызя кончик карандаша, уверил их, что это совершенно невозможно, потому что тогда он ничего не успеет.  
\- Мы еще заедем к Джонсонам, вернемся поздно. Долго не засиживайся, - мама поцеловала его в щеку и родители наконец-то ушли.

И Нейту стало совсем плохо. А что если Рэй наврал, что если он пошутил? И они не придут? А если придут это же... Тут мысли Нейта сбивались в испуганные стайки и щеки начинали гореть. Он смотрел в учебник физики на схему тактового двигателя и вспоминал горячий язык Рэя у него во рту, руки Брэда на его спине. Нейта начала колотить мелкая дрожь. Зазвонил телефон.  
\- Да?  
\- Доложите обстановку, рядовой первого класса Фик.  
Рэй что-то грыз, наверное, яблоко. Нейт представил, как яблочный сок брызгает и Брэд медленным движением слизывает его с губ Рэя. Нейт зажмурился.  
\- Все... все нормально, можете приезжать. Родителей не будет до вечера.  
\- Брэд, захвати пива, - крикнул Рэй в сторону.  
\- Ты сегодня пьешь колу, - услышал Нейт низкий голос Брэда откуда-то издалека.  
\- Какую нахрен колу! Нейт, чудик, будем через тридцать минут. Вымой задницу и жди.  
И положил трубку. Нейт как зачарованный побрел в ванную.  
Он тщательно вымылся, почистил зубы и даже побрызгался одеколоном отца, обреченно понимая, что ведет себя, как будто собрался на свидание. Сердце быстро и нервно колотилось в груди. «Я сошел с ума», - шептал он, постоянно выглядывая через занавески в окно.  
И всё равно он их проглядел, а от неожиданного звонка в дверь почти подпрыгнул.

 

\- Какая у тебя пиздатая... - Рэй не договорил, потому что не знал, к чему именно применить это слово. Им можно было смело охарактеризовать всю квартиру и самого хозяина в том числе. Брэд вошел следом. И как только дверь за ними закрылась, Рэй впился грубым поцелуем в мягкие губы Нейта.  
\- Брэд, он на вкус как мята и пахнет чем-то классным. Попробуй, - Рэй толкнул к нему Нейта. Брэд осторожно взял его за подбородок и принюхался к губам, потом к волосам, шее. Нейта бросило в жар. В этот момент Брэд поцеловал.  
\- Да наш Натаниэль уже готов, - Рэй через штаны гладил его поднимающийся член. Он терся о задницу Нейта, в то время как Брэд продолжал трахать его рот языком. Нейт тихо стонал и хватался пальцами за майку Брэда. Руки Рэя ловко расправлялись с его одеждой. Стянули мягкую фланелевую рубашку с плеч, расстегнули джинсы, спустили их по ногам. И снова Нейт не успел опомниться, как стоял уже абсолютно голый перед двумя одетыми парнями.   
\- Брэд, притормози чутка. 

Рэй обошел, разглядывая, ощупывая глазами. Теперь все было не спеша и Рэй явно наслаждался зрелищем. Нейт залился краской. Он ощущал себя то ли жеребенком на конюшне, которого готовят к продаже, то ли собачонкой на выставке. Рэй смотрел во все глаза и облизывал губы.   
Брэд разулся и как хозяин прошел в комнату. Поддернул джинсы на коленях и сел на диван. Рэй осторожно взял Нейта за запястье и повел за собой. Нейт ступал босыми ногами по мягкому ковру и старался не смотреть по сторонам. Возбуждение было невыносимым, стучало в висках. Брэд расстегнул ширинку и лениво стащил с себя джинсы вместе с трусами, бросил майку на пол. 

Рэй невесомо целовал Нейта в плечи, дышал в ухо, ерошил носом волосы, проводил кончиками пальцев по позвоночнику, мял ягодицы. Потом зашуршал одеждой, раздеваясь. Положил руку между лопаток Нейта и подтолкнул его к дивану. Нейт неуклюже опустился между ног Брэда. Он совсем не представлял, что ему делать. Он не умел, но ему очень хотелось. Брэд положил свою огромную ладонь ему на голову, притягивая к себе. Нейт зажмурился и провел языком по большому члену Брэда. Пальцы в его волосах сжались, направляя. Нейт уперся по бокам руками и как умел, а умел он никак, стал сосать. Рэй чем-то шуршал сзади, тихо ругаясь под нос: "Гандоны и смазка – это то, чего никогда нет под рукой". Нейт почувствовал скользкий и прохладный палец Рэя между ягодиц. Он вздрогнул, пытаясь избежать прикосновения, сильнее насадился на член Брэда и поперхнулся. Брэд вытер невольно выступившие слезы и мягко погладил по затылку. 

В это время Рэй уже засовывал в него пальцы и это по-прежнему было непривычно, дико, сладко. Он двигал ими, разводил, касаясь внутри так, что Нейту хотелось лечь на колени Брэду, вздергивать задницу и скулить от удовольствия. Очень быстро пальцы заменили на член. Рэй медленно вошел в него, так что Нейт проехался вперед и уперся лбом Брэду в живот. А потом Рэй начал глубоко и размашисто двигаться. Рука Брэда снова вцепилась в его волосы и насадила на член. Нейт облизывал, сосал, давился, внутри него толкался Рэй, и ему казалось, что он куда-то падает. Туда, где не надо ни о чем думать, где тебя просто возьмут, не спрашивая, хочешь ты этого или нет. Возьмут и присвоят, сделают своей собственностью. Пусть игрушкой, но любимой игрушкой. 

Внезапно Рэй остановился и вынул. Брэд плавно поднялся с дивана, твердой рукой поставил Нейта на колени, надел презерватив и без подготовки тут же вставил. Нейт завопил, уткнулся лбом в ковер и стал вертеть задницей, насаживаясь на член. Брэд трахал его долго, так что Нейт свез себе все колени о жесткую поверхность. В рот и под ногти забился ворс. На каком-то особо глубоком толчке Брэда Нейт не выдержал и, выстанывая в голос "ааааах", сильно кончил прямо на ковер.   
\- Эх, слабак ты, малыш, для Брэда, - Рэй растекся по дивану, лениво водя рукой по члену.  
Брэд, не меняясь в лице, подрочил себе и выплеснулся на спину Нейту.   
Нейт с секунду полежал, пытаясь собрать себя в единое целое, поднялся и пошел в ванную за тряпкой. Следы с ковра надо было убирать сразу же.

* * *   
Когда Нейт вернулся из ванной, Брэд и Рэй целовались на диване. Лучи солнца золотили кончики ушей Брэда и это казалось Нейту ужасно милым. Брэд переместился на пол. Нейта всегда удивляло, что, несмотря на свой рост и мускулатуру, Брэд двигался плавно, как большой хищник на охоте. Брэд расположился между широко разведенных ног Рэя и стал медленно облизывать его член. У Нейта перехватило дыхание, сколько в этом было ласки и нежности. Рэй стонал и выгибался в его руках. 

Нейт обошел их сбоку, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. В этот раз он хотел видеть все в подробностях. Они не обращали на него никакого внимания. Брэд ритмично двигал головой, вбирая член как можно глубже в себя. Рука Рэя взметнулась и схватила его за волосы. Брэд, не выпуская члена изо рта, посмотрел снизу вверх. Рэй тут же убрал руку с его головы и попытался вцепиться в обивку дивана. Она была гладкая и пальцы Рэя с обкусанными ногтями постоянно соскальзывали. 

Нейт смотрел на то, как Брэд облизывает член Рэя, и понимал, что никогда не видел зрелища красивее. Это был даже не секс, это было что-то такое, чему Нейт не знал названия. В этот момент они принадлежали друг другу целиком и полностью. Нейт очень остро почувствовал, что он всегда будет третьим лишним. Эти двое были как единый механизм, как идеально подогнанные части винтовки. Брэд задвигался быстрее, помогая себе рукой. Рэй кусал губы, раскрывал рот. Нейт слышал, как он, захлебываясь, не прекращая, шепчет: "Брэд…Брэд…Брэд". Наконец, Рэй дернулся, выгнулся дугой и кончил. Брэд проглотил все, вытер губы. Рэй смотрел на него, водил кончиками пальцев по щеке. Они улыбались. 

\- Брэд, я пива хочу.  
Брэд поднялся, натянул на голое тело джинсы.  
\- У тебя сегодня кола.  
Нейт отмер, моргнул и стал быстро вычищать ковер.   
\- Ебать, какая еще кола, Брэд! Я не работаю на таком топливе!   
Брэд принес рюкзак из прихожей и достал бутылки с пивом.  
\- Нейт, заканчивай дрочить ковер и давай по пивку.   
Рэй встал с дивана, нашел в ворохе сброшенной одежды свои джинсы и тоже надел их на голое тело. Нейт в очередной раз удивился синхронности их движений. Наверное, они сами об этом не задумывались, как они смотрятся со стороны.   
\- Нейт, слушай, - Рэй развалился на диване с пивом, которое опасно кренилось в сторону. Нейт с тоской подумал, что ему придется отмывать и диван тоже.   
– А ты водишь сюда цыпочек? Или тебе мама не разрешает?  
\- У меня нет девушки.  
Нейт взял поданную Брэдом открытую бутылку с пивом.  
\- А пиво пить тебе тоже наверняка нельзя?  
\- Ну, - Нейт смутился. Он на самом деле редко пил алкогольные напитки.   
\- Охуенно хочется курить.  
\- Рэй, животное, веди себя прилично, ты в гостях, - Брэд отхлебывал из бутылки.  
\- Окей, пойду подышу воздухом.  
\- Майку надень, дебил. Завтра соседи все доложат родителям Нейта.  
Рэй, напялив майку Брэда и показав средний палец на его возмущенно вздернутую бровь, хлопнул дверью.

Нейт отпивал пиво маленькими глотками. Брэд был спокоен и невозмутим, как впрочем, и всегда, и иногда ухмыляясь, смотрел в его сторону.  
\- Вы давно знаете друг друга?  
\- С горшка. Это мое кармическое наказание и я с достоинством его несу.  
\- Это здорово, наверное. Быть таким друзьями.   
\- Когда как. А у тебя есть друзья?  
\- Я бы назвал их скорее приятелями.   
\- Понятно.  
Нейт не знал, о чем говорить с Брэдом, без Рэя все становилось натянутым и слишком серьезным. 

* * *   
\- Что, девчонки, заскучали? - Рэй вернулся, благоухая сигаретным дымом. – Нейти, у тебя такая соседка! Сиськи во, жопа – упругая как мяч! Не понимаю, зачем ты только ударился в гомосячество.   
Рэй зашел за спинку дивана и попытался укусить Брэда за шею.  
\- Я бы сказал, что его ударили в это некоторые несознательные товарищи, - Брэд сделал захват, Рэй перелетел через диван и приземлился на ковер.  
\- Ты мне всю майку дымом провонял, сученыш!   
Брэд прижимал его к полу и выдирал из майки, тот хохотал и уворачивался. Нейт смотрел на них и улыбался. С Рэем всегда было легко. Когда он появлялся, проблемы как будто решались сами собой, разные глупые мысли отступали, и все время хотелось смеяться, словно напился шампанского и теперь пузырьки ударяют в нос.  
\- Нейт, а где твоя комната?   
\- Пойдем, покажу.

Рэй ходил по комнате Нейта, принюхивался, хватал книги, все трогал.   
\- Брэд, ты можешь поверить, чтобы это была комната пацана? Идеальный порядок! Даже кровать заправлена! И под ней, ты погляди-ка, ни пылинки, даже ни одного носка нет!  
\- Не все такие свиньи как ты, Рэй.  
Брэд ни к чему не прикасался, но Нейт видел, что он внимательно изучает обстановку и делает выводы. Ему очень хотелось узнать, что по этому поводу думает Брэд, но спросить он бы не решился.   
Наконец, Рэй плюхнулся на кровать и похлопал рядом с собой. Нейт подошел, наблюдая, как темнеют глаза Рэя, как он быстро облизывает губы.   
Дальнейшее Нейт помнил смутно. Все слилось в бесконечный поток стонов, всхлипов и, кажется, это стонал и кричал сам Нейт. Правила задавал Рэй. Он ставил его на колени, вылизывал задницу, Нейт при этом насаживался ртом на член Брэда. Потом Рэй трахал его, резко и глубоко. Потом его сменял Брэд с медленными и сильными толчками. Нейт уже не понимал, где он, кто он. Он просто растворялся в ощущениях, прикосновениях рук, языков, звуках сбившегося дыхания. В какой-то момент он тупо вырубился.

* * *  
\- Рэй, собери бутылки. Не оставляй следов, - Брэд неслышно двигался в сумерках по квартире. – И не забудь свои трусы из гостиной забрать.  
\- А прикинь, родаки нашли бы мои трусы. Вот это был бы сюрприз. Натаниэль, - Рэй ловко передразнил голос матери Фика, - чье это белье? Это трусы моего ебыря, он меня отодрал в задницу, кончил мне на лицо и смылся. А я думал, он на мне женится.  
\- Рэй, открой окна в его комнате. Еблей несет за милю.  
\- Натаниэль, что это за странный запах? Это сперма моих дружков. Так их было двое? Ты такой испорченный мальчишка, Натаниэль!   
\- Рэй, заткнись, - Брэд схватил его за плечо и встряхнул. Рэй тут же потянулся к его губам. Несколько мгновений они облизывали друг друга, сталкиваясь языками, пытаясь перехватить друг у друга инициативу. Поцелуй разорвал Брэд.  
\- Пошли.   
Брэд еще раз осмотрел квартиру. Ни окурка, ни бутылки, ни запаха, словно их здесь и не было. Они вышли, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.

* * *   
Ехали молча. Рэй не переключал постоянно каналы радио, не выкручивал до упора звук, не подпевал, не ерзал и не орал проезжающим в окно. Это был определенно дурной знак.  
\- Никакого кантри сегодня?   
\- Брэд, я тут подумал…  
\- Рэй, не надо думать, за тебя думаю я. Когда ты начинаешь думать, все заканчивается плохо.  
\- Да иди ты в жопу, Брэд! Я подумал, зря мы это все.  
\- Эти слова, я полагаю, относятся не к твоей чрезвычайно стремной идее толкать травку в Шерман Оакс?  
\- Не, я про Нейта. Зря мы это затеяли.  
\- А ты не поздновато спохватился, нет?  
\- Не надо было его трогать. Раскатает его и будет ему очень херово. Он подсел, понимаешь?   
\- Понимаю.  
\- Он будет как нарк, бегать по квартире и засовывать себе в задницу продолговатые предметы. Но ничего не поможет. Как нарк, раздирающий вены до мяса. Нам не надо было…  
\- Тебе не надо было.  
\- Эй, ну давай не будем сваливать всю вину на меня! Ты тоже в этом участвовал.  
\- Это была твоя идея. Твоя идея и твой щенок, которого ты подобрал.  
\- А ты согласился.  
\- А ты бы меня послушал, скажи я тебе, не трогай парня, ты сломаешь ему жизнь? Ты бы сказал: "О, Брэдли, ты так пафосен, от ебли в жопу еще никто не умирал".  
\- Слушай, да он был готов! Он только того и ждал, когда кто-то придет и возьмет его. Он лежал как новенькие сто баксов без присмотра.  
\- Которые ты не мог не спиздить.  
\- Ну, если бы не я, кто-то другой бы взял. Уж лучше мы. А, Брэдли?   
\- Сомневаюсь, что встреча с тобой это лучше, что могло с ним случиться.  
\- Конечно, лучшее! Без вариантов. Но вину мы разделим пополам, пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
\- Нет, Рэй, девяносто на десять.  
\- Десять? Да ты не трахал его на десять! С огоньком натягивал, на все сто, я бы сказал.  
\- Что ж не натягивать, раз дают.  
\- Слушай, а если он покончит с собой? Так бывает у подростков, они думают, думают, а потом идут и прыгают с моста.  
\- Его выбор.  
\- Или нажрется таблеток. Какого-нибудь говна из аптечки мамаши, снотворного, таблеток от климакса, закусывая алкозельцером и запивая бля свежевыжатым апельсиновым соком.  
\- Да ничего с ним не будет. Он крепкий парень. Переломается и успокоится. Не грузись.  
\- Думаешь?  
\- Я в этом уверен.   
\- Но хреново ему будет.  
\- Будет.  
\- Как думаешь, на кого из нас он больше подсел, на тебя или на меня?  
\- На обоих. Мы для него как коктейль "Кровавая Мэри".  
\- Я чур водка.  
\- Ты, Рэй, не водка, ты просто идиот.  
\- Эй, эй, прибавь-ка, хорошая песня.  
Рэй не любил долго думать о грустном. В конце концов, считал он, все наладится и как-нибудь утрясется само собой. Он в это всегда верил.


End file.
